stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Dunbar
|insignia2 = |spouse(s) = Jessica Dunbar, Starfleet Commander (ret.) |children = James Dunbar, Sarah Marie Dunbar |mother = Rachel Dunbar (deceased) |father = Shawn Dunbar (deceased) |siblings = William Dunbar (brother, Freighter Captain) |relatives = }} Fleet Admiral Hunter Dunbar was the Starfleet Commander in Chief for Starfleet Command. (Starfleet Command (RPG)) History Born in Iowa, Hunter became a local legend in sports. He was active in martial arts and enjoyed outdoor activities like rock climbing and hiking. At the age of 18, Hunter graduated high school and was accepted into Starfleet Academy. While there, he met Jessica Sanders, another cadet. They fell in love and after graduation, they both got married in their dress uniforms. They were separated almost immediately. Hunter was sent to the , an ship while Jessica was assigned to Starfleet Command. In 2363, Jessica gave birth to their son James. Three years later, Sarah would be born, just after Hunter had taken the post on the , a ship. He has written a couple of memoirs of his exploits as Commanding Officer of the [[Miranda class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Achilles_.28NCC-26277.29|USS Achilles (NCC-26277)]]. Service jacket Cadet - Accepted into Starfleet Academy as a Flight Ops Cadet in 2354. Cadet - Began his second year at Starfleet Academy in 2355. Cadet - Began his third year at Starfleet Academy in 2356. * Cadet - Began his fourth year at Starfleet Academy in 2357. * Ensign, - Graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2358 with a degree in Starship Flight Operations and Navigation, assigned to USS Galacta (NCC-2003) as a Helmsman. * Lieutenant Junior Grade, USS Galacta - Promoted in 2360, still Helmsman. * Lieutenant, USS Galacta - Promoted and reassigned as the Chief Flight Control Officer for Galacta in 2362. * Lieutenant Commander, , - Promoted and reassigned to Magellan as the Chief Flight Control Officer in 2366. * First officer - Commander, , - Promoted and stayed on as XO for Magellan in 2372. * Commanding officer - Captain, , - Promoted and given command of the Magellan after Captain Esteban Tuero took a position at Starfleet Command in 2375. * Commanding officer - Captain, [[Miranda class starships (Starfleet Command)#USS_Achilles_.28NCC-26277.29|USS Achilles (NCC-26277)]] - Reassigned to Achilles as the commanding officer in 2378. * Commodore, Starfleet Academy - Promoted and reassigned to the Academy as an instructor in 2381. * Academy Commandant - Rear Admiral, - Promoted and re-assigned as the CO of the Academy Training Ship, Excalibur, in 2382. * Starfleet Chief of Operations - Vice Admiral, Starfleet Command - Promoted and reassigned as the Chief of Operations for Starfleet in 2383. * Starfleet Chief of Operations - Admiral, Starfleet Command - Promoted in 2384. * Starfleet Commander in Chief - Fleet Admiral, Starfleet Command - Promoted in 2385 after James Anders was elected Federation President. Background information *In the Starfleet Command series, Kurt Russell won the role of Dunbar. Other actors that were in the running included: Tom Hanks and John Travolta. External links *[http://starfleetcommand.x10hosting.com/ Starfleet Command] Category:Humans Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century)